


Uncomfortable Confessions

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Confessions, Cuteness In General, F/M, Humor, Romance, disbelief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You love me?" he asks. She nods. He promptly bursts into uncontrollable laughter. (Originally posted on 2/28/10.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomfortable Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post of yet another ReidPrentiss. I really love this pairing and I hope you enjoy reading this!

He stares at her, his eyes wide and uncomprehending, and his voice comes out in a stuttered, unsure question, "You love me?"

She nods.

He promptly bursts into uncontrollable laughter, so hard that his sides hurt, that he has to clench them together with his spindly arms, it seems. Spencer Reid has heard a lot of jokes, but never one this overused. He supposes he should be hurt, but he really can't find it in him.

"Reid! This isn't funny!" Prentiss shouts, her fists clenched at her sides. "I'm being serious!"

He opens his eyes for a millisecond, and sees her expression. Every logical thought in his mind screams at him to stop being such a jerk and just believe her, but why should he? Why should he believe her when every time a girl told him she loved him, it was a lie?

A lie…

It would be a very painful lie, if it was one. Because the fact that Reid had feelings for her as well would be thrown out the window, scattered among the remnants of other girls he had pined after and lost.

He looks at her, his eyes calculating and curious, wondering what exactly had prompted her to say this. He sighs, his shoulders slump, and he pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Funny how you can be so intelligent, yet you are doubting if I'm telling the truth," Prentiss ventures, her dark eyes betraying nothing.

Reid chuckles to himself. "It doesn't make sense."

"I don't understand…"

"It…" Reid starts, his eyes uncertain if he should be saying this. It seems far too intimate. But then again, didn't Prentiss just confess to him one of the single most intimate phrases that can ever be uttered? "It just doesn't make sense for you to feel like that. About me."

Prentiss raises an eyebrow at him. "It doesn't make sense that what? I love you?"

That time she said it so casually that it made Reid blush. It was like it was a fact of life. Like the sky was blue. Like dogs barked. Prentiss loved Reid.

"That's what I was getting at, yes," he says, his eyes darting down to his feet, suddenly finding his choice of footwear interesting.

"Why would you…" Prentiss trails off, confused. "Why would you think that?"

A bitter smile curves Reid's lips.

"Do I have to explain it again?" he asks, and his eyes are bright with a sadness that tugs on Prentiss's heart.

Realization dawns on the other profiler's face and her eyes take on a sympathetic gesture as she approaches him. "Why would you think that I'd ever trick you like that, Spencer?"

The very sound of her using his first name gives him chills, but he doesn't admit that. Not yet.

"No…I…"

"I'm hurt." Prentiss says, her voice light and teasing as she looks at him mischievously.

"Wh-Why? I-I mean, I'm sorry, Prentiss…I didn't…what did…"

"You laughed at me." She huffs in faux insult. "I poured out my heart in those little words, and you laugh. You laugh, and then accuse me of trying to be like those high school bitches who made your life a living hell. What girl wouldn't be hurt?"

"Prentiss…" Reid trails off, feeling terrible, and also buying her act. For such a genius, sometimes he has no common sense, she supposes. "I'm sorry…I didn't know…I…"

"Ah, ah." She shakes a finger at him, closing her eyes as she turns her head to the side. "I don't know if I can forgive you until you prove - "

A pair of soft lips find their way onto hers, interrupting her thoughts.

He's kissing her.

Holy _crap_ , he's kissing her.

She feels her lips curve into a smile as she kisses him back. _Who is the genius? Me._

Reid pulls away after too short a time, and she looks at him. His face is flushed, his hair all in disarray from where her hands had found purchase, and his lips just the slightest bit swollen. His breath is quick and short on her face and he looks at her with those large, puppy-like eyes of his.

"How is that for-for proof?" he asks, breathless.

She smirks.

"I believe we may need more evidence."

And she presses her lips against his.


End file.
